


Makoharu Valintine 2017

by Eugene_J_Houston



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_J_Houston/pseuds/Eugene_J_Houston
Summary: An Art Submission for the 2017 Valintine Gift Event. Smol Mako-chan und Haru-chan drawing together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalDarkEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalDarkEyes/gifts).



 

My dear EternalDarkEyes, 

all the best valentine wishes from your joker-artist. <3 Thank you so much for the opportunity to draw childhood makoharu. I hope both of them drawing together warms your heart today :D

Dear Original-Valentine-Annon (if you are reading this),

please don't be sad or discouraged! Sometimes creativity and life are against us and things just do not work out the way we want them to. <3 

 

Lots of love to both of you! <3 


End file.
